1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device so far developed include those disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publications No. 2005-101137 (Patent Document 1) and No.H08-167629 (Patent Document 2). According to the former, an interconnect layer is formed on an ultra-thin copper foil provided on a supporting substrate constituted of a supporting layer and a carrier copper foil. Then the supporting substrate is peeled off at the interface from the ultra-thin copper foil, thus to separate the supporting substrate and the interconnect layer, after which the ultra-thin copper foil is removed from the interconnect layer.
According to the latter, an interconnect is formed in a predetermined pattern on a transfer substrate, and the interconnect is sealed in a resin with a semiconductor substrate placed thereon. Then the transfer substrate is peeled off from the interconnect at the interface between the transfer substrate and the interconnect, thus to separate the transfer substrate and the semiconductor package.